sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
All I See Is You (film)
| writer = | starring = | cinematography = Matthias Koenigswieser | editing = Hughes Winborne | music = Marc Streitenfeld | production companies = | distributor = Open Road Films | released = | runtime = 110 minutes | country = }} | language = English | budget = $30 million | gross = $646,946 }} All I See Is You is a 2016 psychological romantic drama film directed by Marc Forster and written by Sean Conway. The film stars Blake Lively and Jason Clarke. It was screened in the Special Presentations section at the 2016 Toronto International Film Festival. The film was released by Open Road Films (the company's final film) in around 250 theaters in the United States on October 27, 2017. Plot When a blind woman, Gina (Blake Lively), regains her sight after a corneal implant, she begins to discover the previously unseen and disturbing details about her life with her husband James (Jason Clarke). Before the eye surgery, Gina and James have a happy marriage, despite Gina's dependence on James due to her disability. James appears to enjoy the dependence, saying that it makes him feel special. As they try for a baby, Gina prepares for a cornea transplant, which will restore the sight in one of her eyes. The surgery is a success, and Gina embraces her newfound independence. Immediately, her sex life with James suffers. To put the spark back into their marriage, James books them a holiday to Barcelona, promising Gina that he has reserved the same hotel room they had on their honeymoon. Upon their arrival, Gina claims the room is not the same, which James denies. Gina is later proven to be correct. During the trip, Gina is shown to be growing in independence and confidence while James is left behind, seemingly unable to connect to the version of her that no longer depends on him. Resentful of her diverted attention, James begins to show signs of possessiveness. After Barcelona, they attempt to have sex on a sleeper train. James, blindfolded, demands to know who Gina fantasizes about when she masturbates, seemingly doubtful when she answers that she only thinks of him. Gina finally reveals that she does think of other men. James later rewatches a video of the encounter, obsessed with his helplessness and Gina's emotionless face. Still in Spain, Gina and James arrive at Gina's sister's house. One night, Gina visits a peep show with her sister and brother-in-law. James declines their invitation to join and appears uncomfortable when Gina's brother-in-law jokingly suggests that Gina may find someone better looking. Gina becomes agitated when a guy on the street grabs her ass as they walk back to the house. Her brother-in-law punches the guy. Gina is angry that James didn't stand up for her. Back at her sister and brother-in-law's house, James is mad at Gina for embarrassing him in front of her sister when she got mad at him for not sticking up for her. Back home in Thailand, Gina begins to have trouble with her vision: her eyes water unusually and her vision worsens. It is heavily implied that James is diluting her eye drops with water (thus damaging the transplant) to make her return to being dependent on him. Confused and terrified by her returning blindness, Gina brings her eye drops to her doctor, who promises to test them for contamination. James learns that he is sterile but does not tell Gina. While James purchases a new house at Gina's insistence, Gina engages in flirtation with Daniel, an attractive man she had met at the public pool. When her dog overheats during a walk, Daniel offers to take them back to his home for water. There, he and Gina have sex. Gina later reveals to James that she is pregnant, unintentionally confirming her affair as she is unaware of James's infertility. James does not confront her. Similarly, when Gina learns from her doctor that her eye drops have been tampered with, she does not confront James. Their home is broken into and their dog is stolen. Some time later, a visibly pregnant Gina is apparently having trouble with her vision, now in need of her old walking stick and aid from James. She and James move into their new house. At one point, James tests Gina's blindness, intentionally hiding from her in plain sight. He makes plans to meet her at a local school for a talent show in which she is performing. While he is gone, Gina receives an anonymous letter, written in crayon, which reveals that James was the one who staged the home invasion and released their dog. The writer claims to have rescued the dog but refuses to return it because "when I look into her eyes, she looks back at me, and that is what love is." James goes to their old apartment to collect the last of his and Gina's belongings. In the bathroom, he uncovers a stash of empty eye drop bottles. He realizes that Gina discovered his deception and secretly continued to obtain eye drops from the doctor, meaning that she has been faking her returning blindness. Gina confirms this when she looks directly at him during the talent show. Distraught, James drives home in tears, impairing his vision and causing him to crash into an oncoming truck. Home alone, Gina gives birth. She looks into her baby's eyes. Cast *Blake Lively as Gina *Jason Clarke as James *Ahna O'Reilly as Carla *Yvonne Strahovski as Karen *Wes Chatham as Daniel *Danny Huston as Doctor Hughes Production In February 2015, Blake Lively and Jason Clarke joined the cast of the film, with Marc Forster directing from the screenplay he co-wrote with Sean Conway. In June 2015, Yvonne Strahovski joined the cast of the film. Release In October 2016, Open Road Films acquired U.S distribution rights to the film, and set it for a release on August 4, 2017. and then was pushed back again for a release date of October 27, 2017. Home media Reception Box office All I See Is You grossed $217,644 in North America and $429,302 in other countries for a worldwide total of $646,946, against a production budget of $30 million. Critical response On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 26% based on 53 reviews, with an average rating of 4.5/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "All I See Is You hints at a number of intriguing questions with its premise, but they dissolve in a stylish yet empty psychodrama that fails to connect." On Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating to reviews, the film has a score 43 out of 100, based on 25 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". References External links * * Category:2010s psychological drama films Category:2010s psychological thriller films Category:2010s romantic drama films Category:2010s romantic thriller films Category:2010s thriller drama films Category:2016 films Category:American films Category:American psychological drama films Category:American psychological thriller films Category:American romantic drama films Category:American romantic thriller films Category:American thriller drama films Category:Films about blind people Category:Films directed by Marc Forster Category:Films shot in Barcelona Category:Films shot in Bangkok Category:Films set in Bangkok Category:Films set in Barcelona Category:Open Road Films films Category:Thai drama films Category:Thai films Category:Thai romance films Category:Film scores by Marc Streitenfeld